


A Return.

by thesunflowermachine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post War, Spoilers, don't read if you want to stay spoiler free, potential endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowermachine/pseuds/thesunflowermachine
Summary: Arya makes a return to an old place and sees a familiar face.





	A Return.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to work through some shit and it shows.

Fourteen months in Volantis left Arya feeling home sick. She loved the comparatively warm winters and the water, but there was always business in Westeros that she was always made aware of in time.

This time? Problems in the Reach. Lord Bronn, the absolute wretch, was having a difficult time keeping control of the region.

Another set of fighting and war seemed inevitable.

_Bran needs my help if war, even so small, is to come._

So, off she went on the first ship back to King’s Landing.

Arya didn’t care to make her presence known for the most part. She hid herself in plain clothes. Not one soul would know her as the song of Arya Stark. Arya Stark was a witch, a princess, a hero. Such people were always cast in splendor. Not Arya.

Getting into The Red Keep was simple enough. The guards were dolts. She’d have to see about that.

“Arya.” Bran said in his king’s solar. He hadn’t even turned around but he knew she was there. He always knew.

She smiled and walked over to face him. “I’m back.”

He smiled back. “Not for long.”

“I’ll always be here. I’m the bringer of the dawn, after all. Even when I’m not here.”

“And people claim I’m the cryptic one.”

That made Arya laugh. His burdens were heavy but he was more like the Bran he was before The Long Night. Slowly, he’d come back just as she slowly would come back.

“A friend of mine told me there was trouble in Westeros,” she said, sitting down in a chair next to his. The pair overlooked a window that gazed down on the city, still half in ruins.

“They were right. The Reach is facing some rebellions. There are those who don’t believe the Lord is fit.”

Arya scoffed. “They’re bloody right.”

“Our council would like me to make choices for them---“

Arya cut him off. “But you can’t.”

“No, I’m afraid not. You are wiser in these matters. Would you like to observe them?”

Arya sighed. “And what of Sansa? I thought she took particular pleasure in these sorts of things.”

“Sansa last sent a raven saying she could not make it down south in time.”

All she could do was roll her eyes. “That would be Sansa. Can’t be useful when anyone actually needs her meddling.”

And there he was. Her Gendry. Gendry Baratheon. He made a fine sight in his lord’s attire. All decked in black leather.

He hadn’t married as far as her sources told her. That pleased her and disturbed her at once. She didn’t care to reason why.

The men all said something at the meeting but it all amounted to little. The Reach would come to an agreement or they’d all fall apart.

Her eyes fell on her smith. His eyes failed to meet anyone but hers. This was a pattern, she knew. She didn’t want to continue but here it was.

When all the council, stepped out of the hall, Gendry stood around.

_He wants me to approach him. Fine, I will._

Her eyebrow cocked up. “My lord.”

“Milady.” His answer gave no hint as to what he might be thinking.

“You look very fine in these leathers.”

His face went red. “I like what you’re wearing. Finally got a new cloak, after all?”

_The bastard._

Arya smirked. “I did. It’s not nearly as fine as yours, though. I must confess,” she finished her line by pulling his black leather cloak.

“You can have it if you like.”

Arya looked about the hall. No one was in sight. At least no one important.

Arya pulled at his cloak once more and pulled him down so that her mouth was right alongside his ear. “I think you know I’d prefer it off.”

That’s when she felt his hands on her shoulders. “As you wish, milady.”

He leaned into her mouth and bit her lips.

Gods, she missed home.


End file.
